That's all
by streepytime
Summary: Un smut où Andrea donne du plaisir à Miranda comme n'importe quelle autre tâche.


**Titre :** That's all

**Auteur :** SoO

**Pairing :** Mirandy

**Raiting :** M

**Résumé :** Un smut où Andrea donne du plaisir à Miranda comme n'importe quelle autre tâche.

**Note de l'auteur 1 : **J'ai écris cette fic dans le but de vraiment visualiser cette scène comme un élément à part entière du film. Je trouve que ce passage entre Miranda et Andrea serait vraiment très sensuel.

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** J'ai lu beaucoup de fic sur ce pairing en anglais mais pas une seule en français et je me demande si je suis la seule? J'ai plusieurs autres idées d'histoires plus longues, écrivez-moi un petit message si vous comprenez le français et si vous souhaitez que je continue?

Bonne lecture!

Andrea prit soin de verrouiller la porte et poussa un petit soupir silencieux avant de se retourner.  
La pièce était sombre mais elle distingua rapidement la silhouette de Miranda adossée contre un coin de celle-ci. Les mains derrière le dos, fièrement droite, elle attendait d'elle comme elle le disait si bien _qu'elle fasse son job_. Comme à son habitude elle ne prononçait aucun mot ni ne faisait aucun geste l'invitant à ce qui allait suivre.

Le signe. Miranda Priestly ne la regardait jamais dans les yeux lorsqu'elle lançait négligemment son manteau vers elle, lorsqu'elle lui donnait des directives sur son emploi du temps ou tout simplement lorsqu'elle l'envoyait lui chercher un café. Cependant, l'instant qui précédait ce moment, peu importe l'endroit où elles se trouvaient, peu importe les gens qui l'entouraient, elle lui adressait _le_ signe. Elle basculait lentement la tête dans sa direction regardant tour à tour ses jambes, son ventre, son cou puis la regardait dans les yeux sans même ciller. Elle entrouvrait les lèvres comme si elle s'apprêtait à parler et finalement les humidifiait brièvement avec sa langue.  
Elle prétextait soudainement un appel urgent à passer et ordonnait si elles ne se trouvaient pas seules de prendre une pause.

Ce jour elle avait rassemblé les principaux designer de la mise en page pour la rubrique concernant les différents parfums à porter en cette saison. Miranda s'était montrée vivement déçue par la couleur bleue dominante dans cet article leur aboyant 'qu'il s'agissait d'un magasine de mode et non d'une vulgaire revue commentant la saison de la pêche'. A tour de rôle plusieurs employés proposèrent d'autres textures qu'elle rejetait accompagné d'une réplique cinglante. Une ride prononcé commençait à apparaître sous ses yeux, sa main massait rudement sa nuque et chacun était conscient que ceci ne présageait rien de bon.

Ainsi la petite troupe qui l'entourait se dispersa rapidement à ses derniers mots à l'exception d'Andrea qui la rejoignit dans le bureau où elle s'était isolée. Miranda fronça les sourcils lui faisant comprendre qu'elle s'impatientait. Comme d'habitude elles ne disposaient pas de beaucoup de temps et l'endroit n'était pas vraiment confortable pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire mais le rituel s'organisait toujours de la même façon. Elle s'avança vers elle déposant quelques baisers contre son cou. Miranda passa une main dans ses cheveux et pausa l'autre contre sa hanche afin de l'attirer fortement contre elle. Andrea comprit qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à jouer ce soir et qu'elle désirait que ses gestes soient bref et précis. Elle s'exécuta.

Elle laissa traîner sa langue jusqu'à son oreille aspirant au passage son lobe avant de s'attarder derrière celle-ci. Elle la sentit tressaillir consciente que cette zone faisait à coup sûr défaillir Miranda. Ses mains soulevèrent délicatement sa jupe laissant apparaître la dentelle de ses bas entourant le haut de ses cuisses fermes. Andrea sentit un flot d'humidité parcourir ses lèvres intimes à l'idée qu'elle sentirait bientôt ce mince tissu caresser ses joues témoignant à quelle point elle adorait lorsqu'elle portait ce genre de collant. Miranda la plaqua un peu plus contre elle grognant lorsqu'elle sentit la morsure de ses dents contre sa peau puis lâcha prise afin de faire glisser ses sous-vêtements le long de ses jambes. Andrea suivit ses gestes déposant quelques baisers rapides sur son corps tandis qu'elle se mettait à genoux.

Elle marqua une pause attendant sagement les prochaines directives de sa patronne. Miranda prenait toujours soin de lui faire comprendre que c'était elle qui contrôlait la situation. En d'autres termes elle lui accordait l'honneur de satisfaire _la_ Priestly et vu de cette façon elle était certaine que des milliers de filles tueraient pour ce job.  
Le dos calé contre le mur elle leva sa jambes gauche qu'elle pausa contre le bureau face à elle assurant un bon appui. Elle cala la pointe de son talon contre le rebord et le genoux plié elle écarta les cuisses. Sa main droite agrippa une fois de plus ses cheveux écrasant son visage entre ses jambes ne lui laissant pas le temps d'apercevoir quoique se soit.

Elle grogna encore à la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes et ferma les yeux. Andrea ne tarda pas à promener sa langue contre ses plis taquinant à quelques reprises son clitoris sans pour autant s'y attarder. Elle pausa ses mains sur ses fines hanches afin d'augmenter la pression de ses caresses tout en effectuant de lents cercles. Miranda haleta puis avala durement tentant vainement de lui cacher le plaisir qu'elle ressentait.

Ces petites _séances_ duraient depuis plusieurs semaines déjà et bien qu'au début Miranda restait impassible dans ces situations elle devenait de plus en plus expressive. Andrea n'avait jamais eu d'expérience avec une femme et à vrai dire elle n'en avait jamais ressentis l'envie auparavant. Elle sourit au souvenir de cette première fois qui avait sans doute été des plus désastreuse étant donné l'état de stress dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle était dégoutée à l'idée de pauser sa bouche contre le sexe d'une autre femme et fut surprise d'en apprécier le goût. Avec Miranda c'était différent, elle savourait le fait de lui être totalement asservit mais néanmoins détentrice d'un certain pouvoir sur cette femme influente.

Miranda était de plus en plus humide, Andrea glissa sa langue près de son entrée y pénétrant et léchant avidement le jus qui coulait jusque son menton. Miranda gémit, son corps se tendit et sa prise se resserra un peu plus dans ses cheveux. Elle gagnait en expérience et savait exactement ce qui lui plaisait sans pour autant transgresser les limites imposées. _Ne jamais parler, pas de baiser_. C'était la seule et unique fois où Miranda lui avait adressé la parole lorsque ses lèvres avaient accidentellement frôlé sa bouche. Dès lors, elle prenait toujours soin de la diriger rapidement jusqu'à son centre. Sa langue, un orgasme et _that's all_...

Andrea se concentra cette fois sur son clitoris sentant qu'il était désormais temps de la faire jouir. Elle l'aspira, le suça, faisant tourner le petit morceau de chair contre ses dents. Le corps de Miranda commença à trembler. Le dos arqué, le souffle court, elle restait au bord de l'orgasme se battant mentalement contre les vagues de plaisir qui la submergeait. Elle marmonna quelques mots qu'elle ne réussit pas à comprendre mais elle sentit sa main remonter jusqu'à son décolleté qu'elle déboutonna rapidement.

Miranda la hissa jusqu'à sa poitrine écrasant son visage contre ses seins qu'elle lécha machinalement. Elle se laissa conduire dans ce retournement de situation néanmoins surprise lorsque sa main gauche agrippa la sienne afin de plonger deux doigts en elle. « Andreeeaa ». Elle gémit au son de ce murmure ponctué de son sensuel accent anglais. Une petite voix en elle lui disait qu'elles dépassaient les limites, qu'il valait mieux pour elle se retourner et fuir mais ses doigts commencèrent presque malgré elle un va et vient de plus en plus profond. Plusieurs fois par semaines elle lui donnait orgasme sur orgasme ce qui ressemblait plus à une tâche bureaucratique étant donné les circonstances. Cette fois, Miranda semblait perdre pied et elle rougit constatant que cela lui plaisait.

« Hmmm ». Miranda accompagnait de sa main chacun de ses coups de poignet ainsi que d'un petit gémissement rauque qui s'échappait de ses lèvres. « Un... un autre... ». Elle ajouta difficilement un troisième doigt tant Miranda devenait de plus en plus serré sous ses assauts. Elle grimaça sentant son corps se tendre un peu plus dans un mélange de douleur et de satisfaction. La tension était palpable, Miranda savourait chaque seconde de cet instant et ne semblait pas vouloir que celui-ci se termine.

Andrea n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait plus que tout la faire jouir dans l'espoir de l'entendre une fois de plus crier son nom. Ce qui pour elle ne devait être qu'une obligation professionnelle commençait dangereusement à devenir bien plus et dans un moment de faiblesse elle arqua ses hanches contre la jambe droite qui tenait Miranda en équilibre. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle sentit son entre-jambe caresser doucement la cuisse de l'autre femme soulageant un peu le désir qui brûlait en elle.

Instantanément Miranda lui tira les cheveux basculant douloureusement sa tête vers l'arrière. Son regard était noir, ses pupilles dilatées. Andrea savait qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'_elle_ dépasse les limites. Elle fronça les sourcils puis contre tout attente l'attira de nouveau contre elle mais cette fois en collant sa bouche contre la sienne. Le baiser devint vite passionné, à la mesure dont Miranda basculait son bassin contre les doigts d'Andrea qui commençait un peu à en souffrir. Peu importe, elle se concentra sur le duel qu'elles exécutaient avec leurs langues.

« Miranda, Patrick nous propose de... » Nigel venait d'entrer dans la pièce s'arrêtant net face à ce qu'il venait de surprendre. Andrea sursauta brisant tout contact avec Miranda qui d'un calme inattendu se contenta de remettre en place ses sous-vêtements. Elle baissa la tête honteuse d'avoir été surprise dans une telle position. « Êtes-vous devenue sourde? ». Elle se tourna lentement vers Miranda qui la regardait de façon méprisante et agacée. « J'ai dis, that's all. »

Elle se retourna vers Nigel qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et s'empressa de quitter la pièce afin d'éviter son regard.

Fin.


End file.
